


Starman (Waiting in the Sky)

by Polomonkey



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Aliens Made Them Do It, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Objectification, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Arthur gets probed by an alien named Emrys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h/c bingo square 'alien abduction' and also for my Merthur roleplay series, which I intend to write more of soon!
> 
> Same warnings apply as last time: while the roleplay is completely consensual and negotiated, it will initally read like non-con and therefore may be triggering to some.

The first thing Arthur feels is cool metal against his back.  
  
He opens his eyes and there’s a figure looming over him. Human looking enough, with large blue eyes and dark brown hair, but Arthur knows for a fact that this thing is not human. Just as he knows that the room in which he is now being held is on their planet. Whoever they are. Whatever they really look like.  
  
“I’ve adopted this humanoid form to ease your comfort,” the alien announces in a strange, flat voice, as though he read Arthur’s thoughts. “Given the human proclivity for nomenclature, you may call me Emrys.”  
  
“Untie me,” Arthur says and his voice comes out hoarse. He squirms a little against the straps holding him down. He thinks he’s on some kind of metal trolley but he can’t be sure. Who knows what kind of technology these creatures have at their disposal?  
  
“I’m afraid you must remain secure for the testing. When testing is completed, you will be transferred to a holding cell and your restraints removed.”

“So you’re just going to keep me here-”  
  
“Until we have learned what we need to about your species,” Emrys cuts in. “Please do not ask any further questions. You will be given the information you need and no more.”  
  
“What kind of tests?” Arthur says, ignoring the order. He already has a pretty good idea, given that he’s been stripped completely naked and his legs tied in such a way as to keep them spread wide.  
  
“Tests to determine sexual responses. For failure to comply with my request, you will now be gagged.”  
  
The alien produces what looks like a ball-gag and Arthur has time to wonder if it was procured on Earth before it’s forced into his mouth. He chokes a little and Emrys hums.  
  
“I will not allow you to lose consciousness, please be at calm. The tests will begin now.”  
  
With no further warning, the alien clamps Arthur’s left nipple with a metal clip. He cries out more in shock than in pain, muffled by the gag. Emrys peers down to inspect the clamped nipple and then flicks at it. He clamps the other one and does the same.  
  
“Strong reaction to stimulus. Nipples aroused and hardened.”  
  
Arthur blushes, despite the situation. He’s not aroused. It’s a physical reaction, nothing more.  
  
“Applying wet heat.”  
  
To Arthur’s disbelief, the alien bends to take Arthur’s right nipple in his mouth. Something that feels very like a human tongue swirls around his nipple, before suckling almost thoughtfully. Arthur squirms in place, shocked by the intimacy of the action.  
  
“Increased reaction to wet heat. Subject shows signs of genital arousal.”  
  
Arthur’s mortified to realise the alien’s right. His cock is standing up, half hard.

“Subject seems extra sensitive to nipple stimulation. Suggest subject be kept clamped and regularly massaged for further study.”

Arthur’s mortification increases to hear the alien speak so frankly. It’s true that he’s always enjoyed having his nipples played with but not like this. And what’s this about being kept clamped and regularly massaged? Arthur’s stomach swirls. Are they going to keep him as some kind of sex experiment? Locked in a cage and made to perform on cue?

The alien flicks at his nipples a little more before standing back.  
  
“Commencing checks for anal stimulation.”  
  
Arthur gasps around the gag in protest. He tries to struggle but he’s strapped down tight to the trolley and there’s nothing he can do as Emrys pulls his legs even wider apart.  
  
“Testing for lubricated digital stimulation.”  
  
Arthur watches in horror as the alien slicks up one long slender finger and then moves down the trolley. He lets out another gasp as he feels the alien rubbing at his entrance, almost as if getting a feel for his anatomy. Emrys circles his hole, slow careful movements, then taps it thoughtfully.  
  
Then he pushes his finger inside in one quick motion.  
  
Arthur moans, caught off guard.  
  
The alien probes around inside him, a quizzical look on his face.

“Anal passage expands easily, indicating subject is often receptive partner in anal intercourse. Adding a second finger.”

He does so and Arthur can’t help his reaction. The alien looks almost pleased.  
  
“Increased genital arousal based on digital stimulation. Again, subject displays unusual levels of sensitivity. Clearly subject is highly sexed and able to reach arousal even in unorthodox situations.”

The alien is essentially calling him a slut. Arthur closes his eyes against the indignity and wills his erection away. But it doesn’t work. The fingers inside him may be blunt and probing, but they’re getting the job done.

After what feels like hours, the alien withdraws his fingers and Arthur breathes a sigh of relief.

“Will now test for object penetration.”  
  
_No_ , Arthur tries to say, but there’s nothing he can do as the alien walks away and then back into view with a shiny black tube.

It looks like a human dildo except there could be any kind of twisted alien technology in it. Arthur shifts on the trolley, trying desperately to bring his legs together.

The alien only pins his leg down with one strong hand.

“Calm yourself. Soon this routine will become commonplace to you.”

That’s exactly what Arthur’s afraid of. A vision flashes in his head, him stretched out on a trolley like this with a whole crowd of aliens around him, probing and sucking and rubbing at him for their scientific edification. He could be their human pet forever.

He’s abruptly distracted from this thought by the bluntness nudging at his hole.

Emrys works the proto-dildo into Arthur slowly. He checks Arthur’s nipples every so often, giving them a casual flick. He seems to see every twitch of Arthur’s cock and insists on noting his findings out loud. The heady mix of stimulation and humiliation is almost too much for Arthur to bear. Why is his body enjoying this so?

Arthur tries to clench to fight the intrusion but it’s futile. Emrys seems to have infinite patience, and takes to running his hand up and down Arthur’s cock when Arthur attempts to resist. Though he hates himself for it, the constant stroking tricks Arthur’s body into relaxing, into letting the dildo inside.  
  
When it’s fully seated Arthur groans, feeling so full and worked up he can hardly stand it.  
  
“Genital arousal now reaching peak. Subject seems to relish being stretched. Suggest further testing around this area. Perhaps increasing the probe size daily?”

Another vision flashes into Arthur’s head, the same crowd of aliens around him, except this time he’s being fucked open on increasingly large dildos, his reactions recorded for all to study. His cock seems to grow impossibly harder at the idea, even though it should be anything but appealing to him…  
  
Suddenly Emrys tugs the probe out and Arthur keens, feeling relieved and yet so empty at the same time.

“Now commencing flesh penetration test.”  
  
It takes a moment for the words to sink in and then he sees the alien stripping.

He feels his eyes go wide.  
  
“I have adapted my genitals to match your own,” Emrys informs him. “I will now penetrate you in order to simulate human on human copulation.”  
  
Arthur thrashes about and Emrys hushes him.  
  
“You have enjoyed the stimulation so far, much more than any test subject I’ve encountered before. I can reasonably conclude you will enjoy this also so please remain still.”  
  
Arthur can’t, he won’t. He thrashes again, just as the alien’s attempting to climb onto the trolley. The alien’s fingernail catches his side, drawing a thin line of blood.  
  
The alien freezes to see it and then looks up at Arthur.  
  
Arthur immediately taps the side of his hip and the alien’s expression smoothes out again.  
  
“Foolish human. You have caused injury to yourself. Experiment paused.”  
  
The alien walks away, out of Arthur’s eyeline. He doesn’t return for over a minute and he comes back holding what looks like a plaster.  
  
“Primitive but effective,” Emrys sniffs, sticking it onto Arthur’s side. “Now we can proceed.”  
  
Arthur shakes his head but the alien ignores him, climbing up to straddle Arthur’s waist. He tugs at the nipple clamps and Arthur whimpers.

Then he lifts Arthur’s hips and moves in closer.  
  
“I believe this copulation position is standard,” he states. “In future experiments, others can be trialled.”

Arthur makes one last wild attempt at breaking his restraints.  
  
It’s to no avail. He’s powerless to do anything as the alien slowly pushes inside him.

His cock feels… normal. Like a human’s would, although Arthur supposes that’s the point. For a moment it’s pleasant to feel something warm after the cold of the probe, even though that’s such a wrong thought that Arthur can’t stand it.

He bucks his hips, trying to get away, but it only seems to spur Emrys on. The alien sets a torturously slow place, as though he wants to prolong the agony. His thrusts are deep, hitting Arthur’s prostate, and Arthur’s so hard and it’s so awful and yet…

He’s praying for it to stop and hoping it never ends. It’s so wrong, he’s being used, experimented on… and yet the alien is fucking him just the way he likes it.

“Subject is extremely excited by flesh penetration. Recommend that subject is penetrated daily until source of arousal can be pinpointed. Multiple partners may be optimal to explore subject’s sensitivity levels.”

Arthur moans at the thought of being part of some daily alien gang bang, he’s too far gone now to even pretend it doesn’t turn him on.  
  
The pace speeds up and the alien continues to make observations, about the flush on Arthur’s chest, the speed of his heartrate, the relaxing of his inner muscles. Arthur feels like a thing rather than a person, just there to further the alien’s knowledge. It’s terrible but it sends arousal shooting through his cock, through his whole body.  
  
“Time to finish,” the alien announces abruptly and then hooks Arthur’s leg under his arm and begins to hammer into him. Arthur cries out in pain and pleasure and makes no protest when the alien takes hold of his cock and strokes it rough and fast.  
  
He comes, shamefully, gloriously. The alien notes it in a breathy voice, still fucking into him, faster and faster, telling Arthur what a good test subject he’s been, how he’ll be certain to experiment on Arthur again…  
  
Then he comes with a shout and he flops on Arthur’s chest and he’s Merlin again.

They both just pant for a few seconds, catching their breath.

“Holy shit,” Arthur says, barely able to get the words out.

“Are you alright?” Merlin says solicitously, climbing off the trolley to undo the straps. He unclips the nipple clamps and massages Arthur's chest gently.

Arthur’s more than alright, he’s in a happy post coital daze. He grins at Merlin, nodding. Merlin grins back, then leans in for a kiss.

“Bath?” he says.

“Yes please,” Arthur says and dozes off while Merlin goes to run it.

His husband has to half carry him to the bathroom in the end because Arthur’s still floating on his high. He fusses a little at the plaster on Arthur’s side as he helps him into the tub and Arthur laughs.  
  
“I still cannot believe that you left in the middle of a scene to get a plaster.”  
  
“Are you kidding? If you hadn’t signalled I’d have stopped the whole thing.”  
  
Merlin climbs into the bath behind him. He manoeuvres Arthur’s pliant body around until he’s settled against Merlin’s chest. Arthur lets out a happy sigh and relaxes into the water, letting the heat soothe him.

“It was only a scratch,” he murmurs.

Merlin picks up the sponge and begins rubbing Arthur’s back.

“Well if you don’t want me to fuss…”

“No, wait, I do. It hurt _a lot_ , Merlin. You need to kiss it better all night.”

He leans back against his husband and Merlin nuzzles his neck.

“Poor baby. I’ll have to do lots of taking care of you.”

And to that, Arthur can’t object.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Quick note: I've joined Fandom Trumps Hate, a fandom auction to benefit charities helping the most vulnerable in the wake of the US election. If you'd like me to write you a Merlin fic entirely to your specifications, on any subject, theme or pairing (or moresome) you choose, please consider making a bid before Jan 19th! I'm happy to write almost anything, from porn to fluff to angst to romance, and I'm also happy to work with you to make sure you get what you want! You can check my bid page out [here](http://thepolomonkey.tumblr.com/post/155748092702/polomonkey-fth-contributor-page) and the general auction with details of the charities being supported [here](http://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/FAQ). Please feel free to message me on [tumblr](http://thepolomonkey.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](http://polomonkey.livejournal.com/) if you want to know more :)


End file.
